Hogwarts, je t'aime
by Fancypants66
Summary: The back stories on many of the characters.
1. Intro

Hogwarts, je t'aime

By Fancypants66

Intro

Fenrir Greyback. Remus Lupin. Theodore Nott. All characters of Harry Potter but with unexplored back-stories. We see them mentioned several times, but we know little on how they came to be. These stories, I hope, will give some information on how they are and/or came to be.


	2. Maybe Nott

Chapter One: Maybe Nott, as told by Theodore Nott

This morning was one like any other. I woke up and Father was yelling at the house elf, Gupey. He kept telling him how much of a grievance he was and how if he wouldn't do anything right, then he shouldn't try it. It seems this morning; Gupey burnt Father's favorite dress robes when he was ironing it. Dear old Dad and his temper. I wonder, was he always this way or was it that he became this way again when Voldemort cam back into existence. Because before Voldemort came back, he was much nicer and he wasn't so worried about being killed, and so I wonder if it was that he wanted to leap at the offer or not. Voldemort was always a danger to everyone. Maybe not…

Another thing that makes me think is whether or not I am truly like my father. They say I look nothing like him. He is tall and thick built, mostly muscle, and has a cold look to his eyes, and I am thin and, according to others, gangly. So am I like my father? Maybe not…

I also wonder, back in my first year, if I should have joined Malfoy's ranks. I'd have my respect served to me on a silver platter and I'd be in no risk of any troubles with the other students. But then again, is it worth joining sides with one of the school's biggest jerks and a crybaby? Maybe not…

I'm happy as I am, alone…or maybe not.

And then there's Harry Potter. Yes, Saint Potter, or that is what Malfoy said. I say that Potter is just puffed up with his own successes. He's probably stuck up. But if I never see him outside of school, it will be too soon.

It's his fault that my dad's in jail.

I won't soon forget that fateful day. Dad and I were having dinner, courtesy of Gupey, who is a wonderful cook and all of a sudden, as Dad was eating a roll, a ring at the door came.

Dad didn't know who it was at first, but it turned out to be two Aurors.

And with that, he had no choice left but to play the "weak old man" card.

He said slowly in a quivery voice, "Who are you? Why are you bothering an old man?"

One Auror said "The game's up, Nott. You are under arrest under the grounds of being claimed as a Death Eater"

Dad knew he was doomed, so he went without a fuss.

To this day, I still have loathed Potter and hope that he gets what is coming to him.

Then again, maybe not.


	3. It's the Hunt That I Live For

Chapter Two: It's the Hunt that I Live For, as told by Fenrir Greyback

On the run. My prey is so close. Muggles running in the dark city streets and thinking that they can escape the cruelest werewolf in the history of the Earth. I can't let them escape. They've seen too much and not once in my life have I seen one single prey escape. It is degrading.

I consider it honor. I haven't yet been defeated and I don't intend to do so now.

There they go. The fools. They'll probably tell Muggle authorities that they saw a big evil wolf thing and that it had a man's body. Rightly done of me to kill those arrogant fools. I will not let my quarry go. They must not tell what they have seen or they will find us all out.

Two of them running in the dark that I can see. I see two and, within the hour, none will live to tell the tale. I clamber up a nearby ladder and jump onto one. He tries to escape, but one well-placed bite to his backbone and it's all over for him. I've killed another. Then I catch up to the other. It is clear that he will go down within the next few minutes. As he tries to maneuver into an alley, I do what I can to catch him. And behold, he goes down as soon as I do what I did to the other. A bite, but to the neck. And the hunt ends. How dull for me, as I was hoping for a more intense hunt.

Later on, the nights after, I sit down to a promising meal of Muggle mulligan stew. Somehow, Muggles taste better than wizards. And even more so when they tried to run or escape. It gives them the chance to work up sweat, and that makes them ever so much more tasty.

I can remember, as I sit down here, life before my Death Eater status, and even before life as a werewolf, boring, simple, and calm. But the werewolf who bit me did it simply because I asked him to, and that werewolf was my very own grandfather.

In all reason, he also wanted to do it because he said I'd be upholding the family honor. The Greybacks were always feared and my grandfather did most of the honors to our lineage.

It's late in the night now and I wish to eat this before it gets cold. How sweet the taste.


End file.
